


Loyalty

by minna26



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minna26/pseuds/minna26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollins says something that surprises Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short one-shot that just sort of happened. I planned for this story to be something else entirely but this demanded to be written.

“You were trained better than this!” Alexander Pierce’s shout reverberated around his office. “You have failed me three times in the past twenty four hours!”

Brock Rumlow knew that this ear-bashing was in store for him as soon as he opened the SUV’s doors and noticed that his three prisoners had managed to escape through a hole in the floor. He had actually been expecting a harsher form of punishment than a loud lecture and a few objects thrown at his head. 

“It won’t happen again, sir.” He said through gritted teeth once Pierce’s rant had finally ended.

“Be sure that it doesn’t Rumlow,” Pierce replied, back to his normal quiet, steady voice, that was possibly more menacing. “Or it might just be the last time that you do.” Pierce then returned to his desk and started sifting though paperwork, an obvious dismissal that Rumlow took no time in obeying, eager to get out of the office and work off some of his frustration.

He walked towards the gym, planning on going a round with the boxing bag when he heard someone approaching him from behind. He could tell from the sound of the steps who it was, but he kept walking, knowing why he was being approached.

“So, your in shit with Pierce,” Jack Rollins stated. “Should have let me shoot them in the streets.”

Rumlow just kept walking, ignoring the jab. Rollins was probably the closest thing Rumlow had to a friend, but he could be a little shit sometimes and silence was always the best way to deter him. 

“Are you demoted?” Rollins continued. “Am I going to have to execute you?” Rollins didn’t even try to hide the laughter, making Rumlow’s urge to hit something grow.

He walked into the gym and began wrapping his hands for boxing, whilst Rollins kept pestering him with snide remarks. As Rumlow approached the bag and prepared to throw his first punch, Rollins dropped the annoying attitude.

“What’s going to happen?” Rollins asked seriously.

“If I fuck up again, you will probably have to put a bullet in me,” Rumlow replied.

“I’m not sure I could do that,” Rollins answered in a low voice. “STRIKE’s loyalty is more to you than Pierce.”

“Then you’d get yourself a bullet,” Rumlow replied, not really sure how to handle the newest piece of news and knowing that they were know walking in dangerous territory. “HYDRA is doing good work,” he continued, trying to make sure Rollins got the point.

“Oh, I’m loyal to HYDRA,” Rollins retorted. “You just inspire more loyalty than Pierce. You are like HYDRA’s version of Captain America, so fanatic about the cause you believe in that you drag us all along with you.”  
Rumlow snorted at the idea. 

“Sure you didn’t take a knock to the head there,” Rumlow laughed, not wanting this discussion to go any further when he was sure Pierce had ears everywhere. “I think you’re a bit delusional.”

“You’re probably right,” Rollins said, back in his jesting tone of voice. “I would definitely put a bullet in you.”


End file.
